


【超蝙】小巷.avi PWP

by InkJack



Category: N52 Comic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJack/pseuds/InkJack





	【超蝙】小巷.avi PWP

开头有路人x蝙蝠未遂描写，人物形象OOC，N超熊到不敢置信。文中人物所有行为言论不代表本人想法。

 

蝙蝠侠很少陷入如此另类的险境。他当然常常栽进一场接一场充斥着鲜血与惨叫的战斗，也时不时把自己逼入绝境。这些对哥谭的黑衣义警来说已经是家常便饭，他习惯被殴打、被捆绑、被伤害，但绝不是在这种情况下。  
半小时前还沉溺在情欲里的身体仍未恢复，布鲁斯的小腹依然酸痛、肿胀，被过度使用的肛口红肿外翻，熟烂的软肉松垮垮地裹住肠道深处叫人难以启齿的秘密。克拉克通常不喜欢戴套，年轻的氪星英雄总是肆无忌惮地把布鲁斯射得满满的，再拿些小道具堵住不断吐出精液的穴口，他总是对布鲁斯有过分的占有欲。性爱结束后，布鲁斯一般会有半天的时间休息，但今天是个例外。

因为某些事情，他们已经冷战一个月了，昨夜克拉克终于来找他，将他压在床垫里操了整整十个小时。当年轻的氪星人把最后一股精液射进布鲁斯无法承受更多的肠道时，这名强壮的哥谭义警已经晕过去了。他在温热的水流中疲惫地睁开眼，站起身仍有强烈的不适感。双腿连续几个小时被摆成各种挑战人类极限的姿势，现在连步行都有些勉强。克拉克将他抱回床上按摩了一会儿，低声在他耳边轻轻诉说自己的要求。

“但我今晚还要夜巡……”布鲁斯为难地说，他的嗓子哑了，声带摩擦间传来火辣辣的疼。  
克拉克垂着眼睛看了他一会儿，露出略带失望的表情，已经一个月没有与恋人温存的蝙蝠最终还是咬着牙答应了对方不合理的要求。  
尽管他根本不想带着一肚子精液在哥谭阴冷潮湿的小巷间滑翔。

重力让他明显感觉到被肠道捂得温热的精液顺着开合松软的通道下坠。为了方便作战，他向来不在蝙蝠衣底下穿任何其他东西，精液会弄湿弄脏蝙蝠衣的羞耻感让义警下意识夹紧了屁股，体内那颗用来阻塞液体的玩意儿却震得愈发欢快。随着跳动与滑翔的动作，道具慢慢移到了布鲁斯体内最敏感的位置，那是一块已经高高肿起的软肉，下面连着大片纤细的神经，将一切刺激放大百倍后如实传递给大脑。

义警今晚碰见了一伙眼熟的恶徒，换在平时，解决他们只是小菜一碟，但被情欲氲泽的身体让他的反应慢了几拍。那玩意儿又不合时宜地在打斗过程中死死压住前列腺，蝙蝠吐出一口热气，将呻吟压在舌头底下，他的腿已经软了，前端隐约有勃起的征兆。时间紧急，他没来得及调试合适的蝙蝠衣，被克拉克玩肿的胸口现在磨得厉害，估计已经破皮了。长期的情事让他连乳头都成了敏感点，又疼又辣的触感从挺立的乳尖蔓延至上半身，在腰椎处与下体的酥麻连成一片。  
有人趁着义警一瞬的失神，在黑暗中重重地抱住他的腰，将他摔在地上。蝙蝠侠猝不及防泄出惊叫，克拉克放进他体内的跳蛋竟然在这个时候发出微弱的电流。尽管极细极低，又断断续续，却让无比脆弱敏感的肠壁造成重击。就像一根全是毛刺的按摩棒不由分说刺进他体内，将每根柔韧的尖刺轮番碾过前列腺。布鲁斯死死咬住嘴唇，腰已经软了下来，只有屁股高高翘着，因刺激而无意识地摇晃。

那人大概没想到自己能把蝙蝠侠摔在地上，在一旁兴奋地骂了句脏话，同伙立刻掏出枪顶着布鲁斯的下巴。他们窃窃私语地商量要怎么惩治这个恶魔，内容多是骇人听闻的酷刑，布鲁斯混沌地听着，想踢开恶棍们压制住他身体的手脚，却因为体内一波波的电流无法动弹。  
“你们听到什么声音了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“嗡嗡的……怎么觉得在蝙蝠侠身上？”  
布鲁斯紧张地吞咽着，他的披风被扯下，一双散发浓浓机油味的手抓住了他的屁股，狠狠打了两下。布鲁斯被打得发抖，愤怒与屈辱让他强忍下体内汹涌的快感，猛地翻身踢中一个人的下巴，却在比上一波更强烈的电击中摔在了地上。  
“这婊子嗑药了？抖得这么厉害？”  
“我看像。”

歹徒们将他按住，双手激动得发抖，他们手忙脚乱地掏出刀子划开蝙蝠侠的制服，露出底下光溜溜的胴体。抽气与吞咽在静谧的深夜小巷中格外清晰，他们掐着布鲁斯身上的肌肉，指甲粗暴的刮过不久前克拉克在这具身体上留下的淤青与吻痕。  
“真是个荡妇！乔治，你带手机没有，我们应该拍个视频纪念纪念。”  
“该死，没带！”  
黏糊糊的手抓住布鲁斯光裸的屁股，愤怒与厌恶让蝙蝠侠低吼着剧烈挣扎，几个人费了好大劲才将他按住。詹姆斯直接跨在了蝙蝠侠腰上，把他当作一头母马来骑。  
“真够烈的。”他们拍拍布鲁斯的大腿，又淫邪地摸来摸去，意外地摸到了粘在大腿上的一条细线，那细线连接的东西正埋在义警湿漉漉的肠道里，嗡嗡作响。

蝙蝠喉咙里哽了一声，整个人僵住了。被发现了……布鲁斯脑子里一片空白，他张开嘴想呼唤克拉克，却不知道为什么又将简单的呼唤吞进了肚子。

乔治大惊，“不是吧！”他兴奋了，本身压制住如同鬼魅的蝙蝠就足以让世界上任何一个男人情欲高涨，更别说现在他们发现了蝙蝠侠肮脏的秘密。哥谭的黑夜骑士再不是什么碰不得的传说，今夜之后，他将成为最富盛名的娼妓。  
他捏住那条线，往外猛地一拽，蝙蝠侠尖叫着，整个人像软成了一滩水，瘫在地上喘气。  
那是一个剧烈震动的蓝红相间玩具，它带出了一大片浓稠的白色精液，一时间浓郁的麝香在小巷深处弥漫。蝙蝠侠股间发红，汁水淋漓，滴滴答答的不堪极了。他脸朝下埋在自己破烂的披风里，强健的大腿不断抽搐。  
“Ka……Kal……"他极低地呼唤着，声音带有哭腔，听起来委屈又可怜。他知道克拉克在附近，他……他明明看得到听得到，为什么？

一阵劲风刮过，熟悉的红蓝身影挡在他面前。他解下自己的披风，温柔地披在蝙蝠侠身上，转身俯视着发觉自己大难临头想要逃跑的恶棍们。

“超人不会杀人！”约瑟夫安慰着同伙，可他自己却在超人逐渐泛红的视线中吓尿了裤子。超人在电视里的形象永远宽厚、温和，人类几乎忘了他拥有能轻易毁灭一座星球的恐怖力量。超人眼中的不屑与厌恶，还有不在克制自己的威压过于明显，他捏住一个人的头，像提一个皮球似的把他提了起来，“我有一万种方法让你生不如死。”  
骨头被掐碎的咔嚓声叫人心惊胆战，超人在哭嚎中一字一句清晰又缓慢地继续说：“我可以掐碎你的头骨，让你在疼痛与崩溃中活过一个月。我可以烧掉你们的脑叶，让你们余生都换成无知无觉的傻子，想死都死不成。我还可以折断你们的脊椎，切了你们的四肢，让你们流着恶心的口水像头被端盘的猪躺在福利院阴湿的病床上，屎尿满身。”

他的眼睛变成危险的红色，片刻后空气弥漫焦味。几双刚刚碰过蝙蝠侠的手，现在掌心都被烧出一个滴着鲜血的大洞。布鲁斯裹紧身上的披风，从腰带里掏出一个小玻璃瓶打开，原本正在地上打滚惨叫的人立刻一声不吭地昏厥了。  
“他们醒来不会记得今天的一切的。”布鲁斯摘下头罩，躲着超人的目光，他睫毛潮湿，“我要回去了，”  
“你现在不会回去的。”克拉克把他的爱人堵在墙角，嘴唇暧昧地摩擦着蝙蝠红透的耳朵，“看到你的一瞬间，我就硬了。”他强行握住蝙蝠侠的手，把人类的手掌按在自己坚硬的勃起上，“布鲁斯，你总是让我性致勃勃。”他承认自己总有些幼稚的小心思，或许只有看到平日冷漠严肃的骑士在自己面前露出崩溃或沉浸在情欲中失神的表情，才能让他有一丝满足。  
就在刚才，他的心脏被怒火焚烧，那群人怎么敢碰布鲁斯，可同时，看到意外的处在劣势，慌乱又挣扎、最后还向他求助的蝙蝠，少年人的膨胀的虚荣心与大男子主义瞬间被满足了。

他想要布鲁斯，就现在。  
“现在不行！”年长的爱人想挣开超人的手，但人类的力量怎么能抵抗钢铁之躯呢？他被翻过身压在墙上，乳头摩擦着粗糙冰凉的墙壁，超人温暖的大手揉捏着他饱满的臀瓣，隔着一层制服挤压顶撞着他。  
“就在这里，布鲁斯。”他拉扯着义警的制服和自己的，“我忍不住了。”布鲁斯心惊肉跳地察觉克拉克已经握着阴茎想插进来，已经被操了十小时的身体疲倦而敏感，他努力想往旁边躲，试图离开克拉克的禁锢，但屁股被一次次拖回来。  
“别在这里，克拉克。”他央求道，“我们回去好吗？回去也一样可以……"布鲁斯哽住了，他往下滑了一点距离，腰部酸软地立刻要倒下。

克拉克根本没有理会他的恳求，已经自顾自地插入了。“好松。”克拉克咬着布鲁斯的脖子，不满地嘟囔道，“下次不能塞那么大的跳蛋了。”他一只手圈着布鲁斯的胸口，时不时大力地捏几下，夹起破皮的乳头搓弄，下身毫不留情地顶撞着，阴囊每一次都重重打在年长者紧实浑圆的屁股上。布鲁斯的肠道很适应克拉克的大小，立刻包住了入侵者，颇有规律地吞吐收缩着。克拉克舒服地叹息，“你说不要，但每次都比我还热情。”他故意往前顶了几下，把布鲁斯勃起的阴茎顶得撞上小巷的墙壁。  
布鲁斯吃痛地摇头，知道克拉克又有些小脾气了，只好顺着他的意思迎合，腰臀随着克拉克抽插的节奏摇晃，好减轻一点负担。氪星人的阴茎硬得像铁，茎身是冷的，龟头却火热非常，操进来的滋味着实不太好受。布鲁斯常常觉得自己的下体被捅进了一块硬邦邦的烙铁，能将他捅得肠穿肚烂，却从没对克拉克提过。  
或许是满意他服软的态度，克拉克总算闭了嘴，只顾一个劲操他，老二在他体内进进出出，带出许多透明的肠液。他们交合的声音太大了，整条小巷都听得到缠绵的水声，布鲁斯甚至担心有人经过这条黑漆漆的巷子会起疑心。他不喜欢在这种地方做如此私密的事……  
“你在走神？”克拉克恼火地咬了布鲁斯一口，下身愤愤一撞，直接撞在前列腺上，布鲁斯呼吸停滞，双腿有些痉挛。那一下太重了，痛感完全遮住快感，克拉克忘了收敛自己的力道，执拗地撞着布鲁斯体内最脆弱的地方，眼看那片嫩肉肿得老高却还要打上去。  
布鲁斯疼得五官都有些扭曲，他嘶嘶抽着气，反握住克拉克的手，“克拉克，轻一点，你弄疼我了。”是真的。他的身体短时间内承受了太多性刺激，就像蛀牙的神经，摇摇欲坠，略碰一下就麻疼麻疼的，难以忍受。前段已经射了太多次，现在最多只能吐出点清液，连尿都不再有。布鲁斯完全是被硬是操上勃起的，单纯的前列腺刺激让他腰肢酸楚，眼眶发涩，每次克拉克抽身出去都意味着再次重重撞回来，把他撞得往前滑，手指胡乱地抠着湿漉漉的墙壁。

这样不行，他定定神，尝试说服克拉克。“克拉克，我们回去继续吧。我不喜欢这个地方……”他身上仍有刚才被人猥亵的恶心的粘稠感，他不想与克拉克的性爱夹杂这段回忆。克拉克果然停了，巨大的阴茎埋在人类湿润的肠道中，突突跳动着。布鲁斯略感欣慰，可他还没来得及呼出口气，就被克拉克抓着腿窝抱起来，克拉克坐在自己的披风上，将布鲁斯搂在怀里摆成大腿张开的姿势，将几乎赤裸的黑暗骑士对准小巷巷口。

布鲁斯呆住了。他紧紧抓住克拉克的手腕，呼吸急促。

“很刺激吧？”克拉克吻着爱人汗湿的脖颈，舌尖尝到微咸的味道。布鲁斯体内温暖又紧致，摩擦带来的快感让他想一直这么操下去。粗大的阴茎在人类体内进进出出，将肠液与精液打出白色泡沫，一路滑进浓密的草丛。布鲁斯穴口的皱褶被撑得几乎透明，成了一圈红艳的软肉，像嘴唇一样圈住克拉克的根部。凛然不可侵犯的黑暗骑士现在正躺在他怀里喘息，私处大开，露出含着粗壮阴茎的肉洞，而他自己的阴茎也立了起来，随着撞击左右晃动。这件蝙蝠衣已经毁了，到处沾满黏糊糊的液体，臀部与腰胯处也被撕出几个大口子。克拉克看到布鲁斯还完整地穿着靴子的脚，以及没有制服遮挡而白花花的大腿，心头发热，恨不得一口把爱人吞进肚子。他摸到布鲁斯的胸，拽紧制服一撕，饱满的胸脯立刻蹦了出来，克拉克揉了一会儿，直到布鲁斯开始轻微挣扎才松开手。

如果被哪一个人看到这种事情……蝙蝠侠不敢想象后果，他浑身破破烂烂，被超人抱在怀里操，下身赤裸，不该承受其他东西的地方紧紧咬着男人的阴茎……怪异的兴奋与羞耻感让他皮肤滚烫，眼眶滴下泪来。他按着超人有力的大腿，想逃开。“不，不要，我……"布鲁斯哽咽着，鼻头翕动，他在克拉克的抽插中又射了一次，但这次只是些稀薄的液体，顺着红润的龟口滴下，再次濡湿挺立的阴茎。  
克拉克制住他的挣扎，“别怕，不会有事的。”他站起来，把布鲁斯就着之前的姿势抱着，一步步往前走。蝙蝠侠愣了几秒，在他怀里挣扎，察觉无果后捂着自己的脸。  
氪星人敏锐的听力让他听到了细微的啜泣。  
克拉克瞪大眼睛，“你哭了？”布鲁斯不回答他，只是捂着自己的脸，肩膀耸动的幅度却愈发大了。他赶紧把布鲁斯放下来，又插了数十下让自己快点儿射，布鲁斯全程捂着脸，只在缝隙里泄出些哭音与呻吟。“很快就好。”克拉克拿开布鲁斯的手去问他肿胀的嘴唇，下身撞了最后几下，将精液射在里面。布鲁斯喉咙发出哭叫，紧紧抓住克拉克的肩膀，看上去快要崩溃了，咬着牙忍受氪星人强劲的喷射式精液。  
等克拉克射完，布鲁斯又紧闭着眼睛，任由克拉克把他抱起来。“别！”发现克拉克想把他裹进红披风后，布鲁斯睁开眼睛阻止。“拿东西堵一下，会弄脏。”他有些难堪地嗫嚅着，夹紧屁股可还有精液漏出来。“没关系。”克拉克想了想，把爱人包进披风，将四根手指插进布鲁斯大张的肉穴，好阻挡不断下坠的液体。“一会儿到家了，我准备了新的东西帮你堵住。”

布鲁斯将脸埋在超人的胸膛，他觉得自己需要和克拉克好好谈谈。

END


End file.
